


Wild

by soup



Series: 2019 Inktober [16]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inktober 2019, Inktober 2019 Writer Edition, Lucid Dreaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soup/pseuds/soup
Summary: Prompt —Wild





	Wild

Ariadne shakes her hand out and her fingers stretch unnaturally like streaks of paint suspended in midair. She can’t tell where her fingertips end.

“Don’t like this.”

She tries making a fist.

Arthur spins on his heel, becoming a multicoloured tangle of sentient colour threads.

“Whatever the fuck _this_ is.” 

* * *


End file.
